Siempre conmigo
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Kenta a despertado en un mundo fuera de lo comun, un mundo donde solo hay dioses y espiritus de segunda clase. Despues de que se llevaron a sus amigos, el tendra que quedarse en ese mundo y trabajar ahi para que se los devuelvan con la ayuda de un chico misterioso llamado Ryu. (ADAPTACION DE SPIRITED AWAY)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! , ¿Por qué tan feliz? Bueno hoy es mi primer aniversario en , estoy muy feliz y les agradezco esto sinceramente, hay veces que me considero una escritora inútil pero siempre ustedes me hacen creer lo contrario. Bueno al grano este fic esta basado en la película SPIRITED AWAY de Hayao Miyazaki, el es mi escritor favorito desde siempre y quiero que este fic sea tan bueno y cause los mismos sentimientos que sus películas.**

**Masamune: sabes bien que el no leerá esto**

***lo golpea con una sarten* eso no importa estoy feliz de recrear una de sus mas grandes obras maestras. **

**ADVERTENCIA: esto es una adaptación, tendrá algunos cambios que la harán diferentes de la versión original no quiero ser mala solo quiero ponerle mi estilo, sean libres de quejarse y de dejar reviews si quieren, pero no les quitare mas tiempo.**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

Capitulo 1: Detrás del túnel

Un par de ojos color café se abrían lentamente, parpadeaban repetidas veces para poder despertarse, miraban a su alrededor buscando algo familiar pero era en vano, el dueño de esos ojos no reconocía donde estaba.

El niño se encontraba en un campo muy tranquilo y con el clima agradable, podía ver un pueblo algo extraño a lo lejos pero había algo extraño en todo esto no había nadie en ese pueblo ni siquiera sabia como llego ahí, no recordaba casi nada.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"- se pregunto el niño

"¡Kenta! Que bueno que ya despertaste"- le grito una voz ya conocida, si era Ginga

"Ginga ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Kenta algo nervioso

"¿no lo recuerdas? Nos detuvimos frente a una vieja estación de trenes y decidimos entrar para ver si encontrábamos alguna pista de el, pero cuando entramos de alguna manera nos quedamos dormidos"- le explico una voz femenina muy buen conocida, era Madoka

"¿enserio? ¿y porque no recuerdo nada?"- pregunto Kenta muy confundido-"espera, dijiste que buscábamos pistas de alguien, ¿a quien estamos buscando?"- pregunto el de ojos cafes

"¿bromeas verdad?"- pregunto Ginga-"iniciamos este viaje porque no te querías rendir en saber si estaba vivo o no"-

"¿Quién?"- pregunto el niño de cabello verde realmente extrañado por esto

"no recuerdas…"- suspiro Ginga-"¿acaso te diste un golpe en la cabeza?"- pregunto el pelirrojo

"no"-

"eso no importa ahora, debemos de salir de aquí, este lugar no me da buena espina"- aconsejo Madoka

"¿no podemos volver por el túnel?"- pregunto Kenta

"no, cuando Madoka y yo despertamos intentamos buscar una salida pero el túnel estaba cubierto por muchas ramas y espinas, es imposible pasar"- contesto Ginga

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?"- pregunto el pequeño

"no lo se"- contesto la chica-"pero podríamos buscar ayuda en el pueblo de allá"-

"si"- contestaron ambos siguiéndola

Cuando fueron al pueblo todo era extraño no había absolutamente nadie por ahí, ni un animal, persona o incluso ningún insecto cerca. ¿Acaso era un pueblo fantasma?, esto era extraño mínimo podría haber una persona o algo ¿no?

Después de recorrer ese lugar como por 2 horas decidieron tomar un descanso y mojar sus pies en el rio para poder refrescarse pero cuando Kenta estaba a punto de meterse al rio…

'_no entres…. Hagas lo que hagas no pongas un pie en esa agua'-_ dijo una voz en la cabeza del niño, una voz familiar pero a la vez difícil de reconocer

"c-chicos es mejor irnos de aquí, se pueden enfadar con nosotros"- pidió Kenta algo nervioso.

"pero hemos estado buscando una salida por dos horas, solo descansaremos un rato y seguiremos buscando"- contesto Ginga

"si, no tengas miedo, solo es agua"- dijo Madoka al salpicarle un poco

El cuerpo de Kenta reacciono por si solo y esquivo el agua que le fue arrojada, no era solo por la voz en su cabeza sino que sentía que si tocaba esa agua algo terrible iba a suceder.

"¿acaso le tienes miedo al agua?"- pregunto Ginga algo confundido

"no ¡no es eso! Siento que si me atrevo a tocar esa agua me arrepentiré porque sucederá algo horrible, por favor ¡vámonos! Este lugar no me gusta en lo absoluto"- suplico el niño

Los dos adolescentes suspiraron y decidieron que lo mejor era salir de ahí para que su amigo estuviera en calma. Pero algo raro sucedió… sus piernas no respondían, se sentían aprisionados. No podían salir.

Kenta al verlos así no perdió tiempo e intento ayudarlos, por mas fuerte que los jalaba de los brazos no lograba que salieran de ahí, era como si el rio tuviera manos que les sujetaban las piernas. Pero eso era imposible, ¿lo era verdad?

"¡NO! ¡Kenta no entres!"- grito Ginga deteniendo a su amigo

"estaremos bien solo ve a buscar ayuda"- le dijo Madoka

"p-pero"-queria insistir pero no lo dejaron

"de nada sirve que tu también acabes sin moverte solo busca ay…."- el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la oración porque cayo desmayado al rio

"¡Ginga!"-grito Kenta tratando de acercarse pero Madoka se lo impidió

"Kenta yo me quedare con el…. Solo busca a alguien y ten cuidado"- le pidió con una sonrisa maternal

"Madoka tengo miedo no se que pasa aquí"- dijo Kenta con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

"ni yo pero recuerda que estaremos bien, y no llores recuerda que eres muy valiente tal como te enseñó…"- no pudo terminar la oración porque callo desmayada igual que su amigo

Kenta quería despertarlos, no podía permitir que se ahogaran pero cada que intentaba tocar esa agua sentía que mucho miedo. Todo esto era raro, no tenia idea de que pasaba no había nadie y sus amigos estaban dormidos en un rio, pero sus sorpresas no acabaron ahí, cuando observo mas de cerca noto que sus amigos seguian respirando. ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

De algún raro impulso se puso a correr, correr como si no hubiera mañana, no importaba quien necesitaba ayuda.

Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió que choco con alguien que lo dejo sin aliento, tenia en frente a un chico como de 18 años, piel morena, cabello blanco con una franja roja a la izquierda y ojos ámbar usaba una vestimenta extraña, no sabia porque pero sentía en su corazón que conocía a este tipo, de alguna parte sentía que era cercano a el.

Mientras por parte del chico también sentía conocer a este niño, sentía que en lo mas profundo de su corazón estaban conectados, incluso conocía su nombre: Kenta, esto era ridículo el no recordaba su propio nombre y de repente llega un niño y sabe muchas cosas sobre el.

"¡n-no deberías estar aquí!"- grito ese chico espantando a Kenta un poco

"l-lo s-siento pero necesito ayuda, mis amigos están en problemas"-

"¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡olvidate de tus amigos! ¡VETE! ¡LARGATE!"- le grito el chico espantándolo

"p-pero"-

"¿acaso no me oiste? ¡vuelve por donde viniste!"- le gritaba cada vez mas fuerte pero se dio cuenta de algo-"oh no ya se metió el sol, vete ¡yo los distraeré!"- grito el chico haciendo que Kenta se fuera corriendo

'_pero ¿Qué rayos le pasa?'-_pensó Kenta mientras corría

Mientras se iba volteo y logro ver que ese chico arrojo unas especies de cristales de la nada que se supone que detenían algo pero no sabia que.

De pronto en el pueblo se empezaron a encender luces pero eso no era lo único que pasaba de repente aparecían figuras que eran como humanos en todo el pueblo, pero el sabia que no eran humanos, parecían sombras negras y medio transparentes que se paseaban por ahí.

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué todo es tan raro aquí?"- se pregunto el niño mientras se dirigía al rio donde estaban sus amigos

Cuando llego a donde se suponía que estaba el rio se encontró con un enorme mar.

"se ha convertido en un mar….. ¡¿Dónde están Ginga y Madoka?!"-pregunto al momento de asomarse al agua

Dentro del agua había dos peces mirandolo, uno de color azul y otro de color rosa, el pez azul tenia los ojos color ámbar iguales a los de Ginga y el pez rosa tenia los ojos color aqua igual que Madoka, eran ellos, sus amigos se transformaron en peces.

"esto no puede estar pasando"- susurro antes de mirar en frente de el

Cuando miro vio un barco enorme con muchas luces donde habían algunas criaturas extrañas que al llevar a puerto salieron del barco, Kenta se escondio para que no lo vieran pero al hacerlo noto que una de las sombras que había visto antes tomo una red y atrapo a sus amigo. Kenta ya no podía soportar esto, seguro solo era un mal sueño y despertaría pronto, si lo era, tenia que serlo, esto no podía ser real.

Lo mas rápido que pudo se fue debajo de un puente y se puso a llorar abrazando sus piernas

"¡esto no esta pasando! ¡por favor despiértate, ¡vete de aquí!"- se gritaba a si mismo agarrando su cabeza con ansiedad-"despierta, solo ¡DESAPARECE DE AQUÍ!"-

Cuando soltó su cabeza el pequeño observo sus manos, seguian teniendo color pero eran… eran algo transparentes, el estaba desapareciendo.

"me estoy disolviendo…"- susurro con una mezcla de terror y confusión

"aquí estas"- dijo una voz ya conocida, era el chico de antes

"¡no me toques! ¡aléjate!"- grito Kenta harto de todo esto

"descuida no te hare daño Kenta"- le contesto este llevo su mano a su bolsillo-"come esto"- le dijo mostrándole un dulce

"¡no! ¡no quiero nada de aquí!"- grito el niño-"solo quiero que me devuelvan a mis amigos e irme"- lloraba

"tienes que comer algo de este mundo o desaparecerás"- le dijo ese chico con una voz tranquila

"¡no!"- le contesto con la intención de golpearlo pero lo atravesaba

"¿lo vez? Solo come, no te transformaras en pez ni nada"- le aseguro este

Kenta tomo el caramelo y lo puso en su boca, con dificultad lo trago y al hacerlo se sintió mejor de repente.

"buen niño, ya volviste a la normalidad, puedes comprobarlo"- le dijo este ofreciéndole su mano

Kenta lentamente le tomo la mano, ya no lo atravesaba ya era normal pero al tocarlo sintió algo en su interior algo que le decía que ambos eran amigos y que debía confiar en el.

"agachate"- le dijo este escondiéndolo bajo el puente

El chico observo al cielo y pudo distinguir a un cuervo que lo estaba buscando, no podía dejar que vieran a Kenta, si lo hacían no se lo perdonaría nunca.

"vamos, te están buscando, tenemos que correr"-le dijo intentando levantarlo

"espera ¿Qué paso con mis amigos? ¿de verdad se convirtieron en peces?"-pregunto Kenta con miedo

"si, si lo hicieron pero descuida pronto te llevare a verlos, levántate"- le pidió este con insistencia

"mis piernas no responden"- decía Kenta tratando de levantarse en vano

"relájate y respira"- le pidió este

Cuando Kenta vio el chico puso ambas manos sobre sus piernas y de repente de ellas salio un brillo el cual lo hizo sentir que era libre.

"¿ya estas mejor Kenta?"- le pregunto este

"si pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-pregunto el niño

"no se porque pero siento que te conozco desde hace mucho'"- le contesto el chico-" me llamo Ryu"-

"¿Ryu?"-

Fin del capitulo 1

**Bueno hasta ahí dejare por ahora y antes de que pregunten ESTO NO ES YAOI, cambie la parte romántica de la historia por amistad y por favor no se enojen conmigo. **

**Nos vemos luego.**


	2. El mundo de noche

El mundo de noche

Kenta y Ryu llevaban mucho tiempo corriendo, Kenta estaba completamente confundido todo en su interior le decía conocer a Ryu desde hace mucho pero la verdad no recordaba mucho de lo que pasaba antes de llegar a ese mundo, es como si de su mente hubieran borrado algo…. O a alguien.

"llegamos"- murmuro Ryu

"¿A dónde?"- pregunto el niño confundido notando que llegaron a una especie de jardín

"desde aquí debes seguir tu solo, tengo que irme"- le dijo soltándolo de la mano

Kenta se rehusó a quedarse solo de nuevo y sujeto la mano del mayor fuertemente.

"no quiero estar solo otra vez"-dijo con ganas de querer llorar otra vez-"por favor quédate conmigo"- suplico este

"eso quisiera pero te están buscando, solo escucha"- le pidió al momento de pegarse un poco a una ventana

'¡UN HUMANO!"- se escucho una voz-'¡un humano acaba de entrar a nuestro mundo!'

'¡¿Qué?! ¡debes estar bromeando!'-

'¡¿les parece que estoy bromeando?! ¡un sucio humano entro aquí y no sabemos donde esta! ¡Yohmei esta como loco buscándolo y dice que si alguien lo esta escondiendo lo convertirá en carbón!'-

"¿lo vez?"- le pregunto Ryu con una sonrisa-"descuida, solo baja hasta las calderas, ahí encontraras a Mikihisa, el tratara de asustarte y de ahuyentarte pero dile que quieres trabajo y no te rendirás hasta que te lo de, ¿entendido?"- pregunto poniendo la mano en la frente del niño

De repente la mente de Kenta proyecto algunas imágenes que parecían ser las calderas pero esas imágenes se fueron cuando el chico retiro su mano. ¿acaso Ryu podía hacer magia?

"Mikihisa….."-murmuro Kenta sabiendo donde estaba ahora

"exacto, nos vemos"- le dijo despidiéndose de el

"no me dejes….."- murmuro Kenta al momento en que Ryu se había ido

El niño se levantó y se escondió para que nadie lo viera, después de que cerraron las ventanas el bajo las escaleras hasta encontrar las calderas. Las escaleras estaban oxidadas y algo zafadas pero después de casi caerse logro llegar hasta un lugar de donde salía humo, vapor y aire caliente, supuso que ya estaba cerca.

"¿h-hola? ¿hay alguien?"- pregunto esperando que le respondieran

Nadie le contesto pero pudo escuchar algunos metales rechinar, tenía mucho miedo pero decidió acercarse.

Cuando entro logro ver a una persona en un lugar con muchas palancas, engranes y poleas pero había algo raro ese chico se parecía a….. se parecía demasiado a Hyoma solo que usaba una ropa extraña.

"¿H-Hyoma?"- pregunto completamente sorprendido

El tipo no respondió, tal vez no era Hyoma.

"s-señor Mikihisa"- lo llamo Kenta

"¿Qué?"- pregunto de mala gana sin dejar de concentrarse en su trabajo

"m-mi nombre es Kenta, Ryu me envio"- dijo el pequeño-"quiero que me de trabajo'-

"mhp"- dijo este sin siquiera verlo

"…. ¡por favor déjeme trabajar aquí!"- grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza

"no, tengo toda la ayuda que necesito aquí"- contesto Mikihisa jalando una cuerda-"¡vamos! ¡el descanso termino!"-grito

Kenta logro ver que de unos agujeros de la pared salieron unas cositas pequeñas que parecían arañas con ojos y sin boca, eran raras pero de alguna forma adorables en su opinión.

"¡¿lo vez?!"- pregunto Mikihisa-"no necesito mas ayuda, ahora vete por donde viniste"-

"n-no… ¡no me ire hasta que me de trabajo!"- grito Kenta

En ese momento un recuerdo borroso llego a la mente del niño de cabello verde

**FLASHBACK**

"¡NO ME IRE! ¡TE SEGUIRE HASTA QUE LOGRE QUE AYUDES A MIS AMIGOS!"-

"esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo"-

"¡claro que lo tiene! ¡no me importa si tengo que seguirte para siempre! ¡lo lograre!"-

"grrrr maldito mocoso"-

"…"-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¿q-que?"-pregunto confundido de lo que acababa de ver

"¿acaso estas sordo? Dije que no te puedo dar trabajo aquí, búscalo en otra parte"-contesto Mikihisa

"p-pero…."- quería replicar pero escucho algo caer

Cuando volteo vio que una de esas criaturitas negras estaba bajo un trozo enorme de carbón, parecía estar aplastado. Kenta no dudo ni un segundo y fue a ayudarlo tomando el trozo de carbón pero al hacerlo la criaturita se fue a el hoyo de la pared.

"¿Qué hago con esto?"- pregunto Kenta con el carbón en las manos-"¿Señor Mikihisa que hago con esto?"-

"termina lo que empezaste"- le dijo este sin mirarlo

"¿Qué? ¿lo arrojo a la caldera?"- pregunto el niño

"si, ya comenzaste algo no lo dejes incompleto"-le dijo Mikihisa

Kenta asintió y comenzó a caminar, el carbón era muy pesado. A su alrededor estaban esas cosas negras quienes le daban paso para poder arrojarlo a la caldera. Una vez cerca de la caldera se asusto mucho, era mucho fuego que saltaba por ahí y podría jurar que le gruño. Pero lentamente se acerco y arrojo el carbón.

Cuando lo hizo torno su vista a las criaturas de la caldera las cuales dejaron caer trozos de carbón sobre ellos, estaba mas que claro que no querían hacer su trabajo, una vez que Mikihisa se dio cuenta se enojo demasiado.

"¡basta de holgazanear! ¡vuelvan todos al trabajo!"- grito haciendo que todos obedecieran-"¡y tu!"- señalo a Kenta

"¿y-yo?"-

"si tu ¡no puedes ir por ahí quitándole el trabajo a otros!"- le grito-"si dejas que uno de ellos no cumpla su trabajo el hechizo se romperá y quedaran libres por ahí, si quieres trabajo pídeselo a Yohmei, yo no puedo hacer nada"-

Kenta asintió pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar la puerta se abrió.

"¡hora de la cena!"- gritaron dos voces muy familiares para Kenta

Cuando los vio, noto a un chico idéntico de la cabeza a los pies a Kyoya y una chica exactamente igual a Hikaru, la única diferencia eran sus vestimentas extrañas parecían ser uniformes de un templo antiguo.

"es imposible"- murmuro al ver que ellos eran idénticos a sus amigos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que dejes el plato afuera?"- pregunto enojado 'Kyoya' mientras le daba un plato de comida a Mikihisa y se llevaba un plato vacio

"olvídalo Len, él es más cabeza dura que tu es imposible razonar con el"- comento la chica peli azul dándole de comer a las criaturas negras.

"cierto, tienes razón Kuri"- dijo el que al parecer se llamaba Len

Cuando Len volteo a la pared se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kenta, este rápidamente se oculto pero era en vano ya lo habían visto.

"¡un humano! ¡arriva lo están buscando!"- grito Len señalando a Kenta

"¡¿Por qué escondes a este simple humano?!"- pregunto Kuri

"el es mi nieto"- contesto Mikihisa mientras comia

"¿Qué?"- pregunto Len

"¿tu nieto?"- pregunto Kuri

"si, dice que quiere trabajar aquí, pero no tengo vacantes ¿Por qué no lo llevan a ver a Yohmei?"- pregunto este con una sonrisa

"¿estas loco?"- pregunto Kuri

"eso es suicidio, si ve que tuvimos algo que ver con este humano nos cortara la cabeza"-contesto Len enojado

Mikihisa se llevo una de sus manos a su bolsillo.

"¿ni siquiera por esto?"- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona al momento de sacar algo que parecía ser una lagartija rostizada

Las expresiones de Len y Kuri habían cambiado, el ya los tenia donde los quería.

"dame eso"- gruñó Kuri arrebatándoselo

"siguenos niño"- ordeno Len

"si"- contesto este

"¿no tienes educación? Aquí siempre que te den una orden debes decir 'si señor' o 'si señora'"- dijo Kuri

"si señora"- dijo Kenta antes de irse con ellos

"espera ¿no le daras las gracias a Mikihisa? Te esta ayudando por si no sabes"- dijo Len

"ah claro"- dijo este-"muchas gracias señor Mikihisa"- dijo Kenta sinceramente agradecido

"adiós y suerte"- dijo este despidiéndose

'_Ya no me acobardare estando aquí'-_pensó Kenta.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Los espíritus y el humano

Los espíritus y el humano

Kuri y Len llevaron a Kenta arriba, por lo que pudo ver ese lugar era una casa de baños con huéspedes totalmente raros, algunos eran sapos de tamaño extraño, criaturas raras y algo que parecían ser patos o pollos gigantes y desorientados, eso le causaba un poco de risa pero cada vez que se reía Len lo golpeaba en la cabeza, este chico podría no ser Kyoya pero se parecía en algo mas que el aspecto.

Len y Kuri habían puesto a Kenta entre ambos para que nadie lo viera, si sabían que ambos ayudaban a un humano a escondidas seguro sus cabezas estarían en el banquete de mañana .

"ya estamos cerca niño"- le aviso Len sin mirarlo

"una vez que estes en el elevador ve hacia el ultimo piso, ahí encontraras a Yohmei"-le dijo la peli azul manteniendo la vista al frente

Kenta solo asintió y siguió su camino

Los tres lograron llegar al elevador pero lo malo es que un cliente se les apareció en frente, era una criatura no mas rara que todo lo que había ahí pero a Kenta algo le decía que el era de confianza.

"d-disculpe señor, este ascensor está ocupado"- dijo Kuri con una sonrisa nerviosa

"si tendrá que tomar otro, déjenos guiarlo señor"- dijo Len saliendo del elevador

El grupo fue hacia otro elevador que se veía mucho mejor que el otro '_tal vez el otro era un elevador de empleados'_ pensó el pequeño humano mientras los tres se metían. Al estar adentro Kenta miro a la criatura fijamente, era mucho mas alto que el así que se volteo para arriba, tal vez no era buena idea puesto que la criatura toco su rostro.

Kenta se paralizo y se sintió nervioso, las manos de este eran peludas pero viscosas y para acabarla ni dedos tenía. El niño iba a decir que el se detuviera pero en ese momento Len le piso el pie.

"ni se te ocurra insultar o molestar al cliente o créeme que te matare por costarme mi trabajo"-susurro Len mientras Kenta solo asentía

Cuando el elevador se detuvo todos iban a salir pero Len y Kuri se detuvieron cuando alguien se paró en frente de ellos.

"Len, Kuri ¿Dónde rayos estaban?"- pregunto esa criatura con una mirada de enojo

"estábamos trabajando, ¿pues que mas podríamos hacer?"- contesto Kuri algo agresiva

"huelen a humano"- dijo el señor con una sonrisa malévola

Los dos solo se encogieron en hombros

"¿de verdad?"- pregunto Len con una mirada de inocencia-"¿Qué crees que sea?"- le pregunto a la chica junto a el

"seguro que es esto"- dijo sacando la lagartija rostizada que tenia en el bolsillo

El hombre se quedo hipnotizado viendo como ambos la partían a la mitad

"¿l-lagartija rostizada? ¡dénmela!"- grito este

"mmmmmmm… nop"- dijo Len

"si, tenia pensado compartirla con mis amigas"-dijo Kuri con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"si y yo con los chicos del dormitorio"-dijo Len burlándose de el

"¡por favor! ¡me conformo con una patita!"-grito desesperado saltando para tratar de quitárselas a ambos

Ellos solo miraron a tras hacia Kenta.

"señor si quiere subir, solo jale la palanca"- dijo Kuri fingiendo que hablaba con el cliente

Kenta capto la orden y con algo de esfuerzo jalo la palanca haciendo subir el elevador.

Una vez que se fueron ambos pusieron los trozos de lagartija en sus bocas mientras el hombre les dio una mirada de decepción.

Mientras en el elevador Kenta se sentía muy nervioso, nunca en su vida había trabajado, bueno solo en B-Pit ayudando a Madoka un par de veces pero se notaba que aquí si se trabajaba duro y que podrían comerlo si no cumplía con las ordenes, tenía suerte de que consideraban el olor de humano una peste, así no lo comerían.

Una vez que se detuvo Kenta salió del ascensor e hizo una reverencia ante el cliente en señal de agradecimiento por no delatarlo, el solo le alzo la mano diciéndole: adiós, y siguió su camino.

"seguro es en esa puerta del fondo"- dijo caminando lentamente

El pequeño peli verde camino a paso lento y algo torpe, se notaba que tenia miedo pero de repente sintió que algo lo jalo de la camisa y lo hacia avanzar rápidamente hacia la puerta, el pobre gritaba y gritaba cada vez mas alto siendo arrastrado por tal vez un hilo invisible.

Enfrente de el vio una puerta, puso sus manos en frente de su rostro para no ser golpeado pero al acercarse la puerta se abrió mágicamente y el cayo frente de una chimenea, vio el lugar que le pareció una oficina bastante extravagante y frente a el estaba un hombre vestido con mucha elegancia pero el… no podía ser ¿acaso era Doji?

"d-disculpe ¿usted e-es Yohmei?"- pregunto temerosamente

En ese momento el hombre lo miro con enojo e hizo una especie de movimiento con las manos, lo cual provoco que la boca de Kenta se cerrara como si tuviera un cierre.

"que descortés eres ¿Cómo es que has logrado llegar aquí?"- pregunto Yohmei

"d-déjeme trabajar aquí"-pidió el pequeño

"por favor, ¿Qué clase de trabajo podría tener para un humano tan inútil como tu?"-pregunto con una mirada asesina

Kenta no contesto nada

"se nota que no eres mas que un chiquillo inútil, torpe y mimado"-dijo este poniendo sus dedos en el rostro del niño –" tus amigos también eran iguales de torpes que tu, ensuciando nuestra agua con sus asquerosos pies mortales, merecían sus castigos, ¿te gustaría acompañarlos?"- pregunto en tono de burla

Kenta permaneció en silencio

"serias un pez tan pequeño hasta para una sopa, y un cerdito sin mucha carne"- dijo este-"¿te gustaría ser un trozo de carbón? Quizás para eso sirvas"-

"déjeme trabajar aquí"- insistió el de ojos cafés

"te sugiero que dejes eso, no tendrías la capacidad de hacer algo aquí"- dijo Yohmei-"es mas, no serias capaz de llegar hasta aquí por ti solo ¿acaso alguien te ayudo? Vamos dime el nombre de tu amiguito"-pidio este

"¡por favor déjeme trabajar aquí!"-grito Kenta

"¡no seas terco con esa tontería!"-grito el hombre-"¿Por qué eres tan insistente?"-pregunto el

En ese instante otro recuerdo borroso llego a la mente del niño otra vez.

**Flashback**

"¡¿PORQUE ERES TAN INSISTENTE?!"-

"¡PORQUE ES LA UNICA FORMA QUE TENGO DE AYUDAR A MIS AMIGOS!"-

"te daré una última oportunidad de irte vivo de aquí"-

"se que no soy un tigre…. Se que soy mas débil que uno pero….. ¡PERO HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS TU MIRADA NO ME DA MIEDO!"-

**Fin del Flashback**

Kenta se quedo congelado por ese recuerdo, se sentía raro pero no hallaba reconocer del todo la otra voz en su cabeza pero aun aunque el estuviera confundido por eso permaneció firme ante Yohmei

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡DEJEME TRABAJAR AQUÍ!"- grito el niño mas fuerte que antes

"¡CALLATE!"-grito acercándose a el casi volando-"¡¿Por qué habría de contratar a un mocoso llorón e incompetente como tu?!"-

"se lo suplico, déjeme trabajar aquí"- rogo por ultima vez

"mmmmm… tal vez pueda encargarte el trabajo mas duro que tengo pero….. no seguro lo echarías a perder"- dijo este poniendo las manos sobre el niño-"quizás deba darte el trabajo mas repugnante, horrible y doloroso que hay aquí, cumplirías los mas bajos y asquerosos deseos de todos los clientes, lo harías hasta que seguramente te partas en dos, de tanto sufrimiento hasta vomitarías y llorarías sangre ¿eso es lo que quieres?"- pregunto poniéndolo a prueba

Kenta trago en seco sabiendo a que se refería, pero seguro esto era una prueba, no debía dejarse ganar por el miedo además estaba seguro de que Ryu no lo dejaría sufrir y que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

"hare lo que sea"-dijo este sin siquiera mirarlo

"tienes agallas niño, casi nadie supera esa prueba"- dijo el hombre-"sin embargo aquí no hay trabajo para debiluchos como tu

"¡QUE ME DEJE TRABAJAR AQUÍ!"-grito Kenta mas fuerte que antes

"¡baja la voz!"- grito Yohmei pero ya era demasiado tarde

De repente se empezaron a escuchar destrozos y llantos de una habitación que estaba cerca, el pequeño vio como rayos y ráfagas de viento destrozaban casi cada objeto ahí, noto que Yohmei se aterro y se acerco a la puerta de esa habitación donde solo gano que algunas cosas fueran directo contra el.

"shhhh ya calmate, mira Papa va en un momento"- dijo el hombre hacia quien estaba en la habitación

"¡déjeme trabajar aquí!"- siguió gritando Kenta sabiendo que esa era su oportunidad

"baja la voz provocaras que el haga mas magia con sus emociones"- dijo Yhomei enojado

"¡NO HASTA QUE ME DE TRABAJO!"-

"¡ESTA BIEN! Esta bien"- dijo el hombre moviendo las manos haciendo que algunas cosas se acomodaran solas

De repente un papel y una pluma volaron hacia Kenta quedando en sus manos

"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto el niño

"es tu contrato, fírmalo y asi empezaras mañana"- dijo este acomodando todo lo que se destrozo

Kenta empezó a escribir su nombre en el papel mientras Yohmei hablaba entre dientes

"maldito se el día en que hice ese juramento de darle empleo a cualquier idiota que me lo pidiera, ¿has firmado con tu nombre?"- pregunto a lo que el niño asintió

El hizo flotar el papel hasta sus manos y al hacerlo leyó el nombre del pequeño

"¿así que te llamas Kenta? Es un nombre muy raro pero ahora me pertenece"- dijo haciendo que la firma de Kenta cambiara por arte de magia-"a partir de ahora te llamaras Sage"-

Kenta no entendía muy bien porque este le cambio el nombre pero decidió no preguntar

"contéstame Sage, ¿haz entendido?"- pregunto el hombre

"si"-contesto este

"¡Ryu!"-llamo Yohmei

En ese momento Ryu apareció con una mirada fría en su rostro, Kenta no sabia porque pero reconocia ese tipo de mirada en alguna parte.

"R-Ryu"-le hablo Kenta

"cállate, ¿Cómo te llamas niño?"- pregunto Ryu sin emoción alguna

¿Por qué rayos era tan frio de repente? Kenta no lo comprendía muy bien, hizo todo lo que le dijo ¿acaso hizo algo mal?

"Kent…. Me llamo Sage"- dijo el niño algo temeroso

"ha firmado el contrato, llévalo con los de limpieza"- ordeno Yohmei

"si maestro"- dijo Ryu con una reverencia-"sígueme"- le ordeno a Kenta

Kenta lo siguió pensó que solo actuaba asi frente a Yohmei para protegerlos a ambos y estando en el elevador tendría oportunidad de hablarle

"Ryu…"- le iba a hablar Kenta pero le fue interrumpido

"no me hables Sage"- le dijo este sin mirarlo-"me debes de llamar maestro Ryu ¿entendido?"-

Kenta solo asintió algo triste, quizás solo Ryu lo engañó.

Sin mas ambos llegaron al vestíbulo y Ryu les informo que Kenta trabajaría ahí aunque a ellos no les gustaba la idea de que un sucio humano trabajara con ellos.

"el a firmado el contrato, trabajara aquí les guste o no"- dijo Ryu con frialdad hacia todos los presentes

"es un placer conocerlos"- dijo Kenta con una reverencia

"no queremos que esa cosa este aquí, apesta"- dijo uno de los presentes tapándose la nariz

"tres días comiendo nuestra comida y su olor desaparecerá, si en ese tiempo sigue apestando entonces mátenlo, fríanlo háganle lo que sea, a nadie le importa"- dijo Ryu-"¡Len! ¡Kuri!"-

"¿Qué quieres?"- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

"desde ahora este chiquillo será su ayudante"-

"ni loca me atrevería a cargar con ese mocoso"- se negó Kuri

"yo tampoco"- dijo Len

"ustedes dijeron que necesitaban ayuda"- les dijo con una sonrisa malvada-"te quedaras con Len en el dormitorio de hombres y él te enseñará como hacer tu trabajo correctamente ahora ¡vuelvan todos a trabajar!"-

"ven Sage"- pidio Len algo molesto-"esta me la pagaras Ryu"- dijo llendose con el niño

Una vez que se fueron Len lo sugeto del brazo y lo llevo a un rincón.

"increíble no puedo creer que lo consiguieras"- le dijo el chico

"si….. oye Len"- lo llamo el niño

"¿Qué pasa?"-

"¿hay dos Ryus trabajando aquí cierto?"- pregunto Kenta mientras ellos se dirigían al dormitorio

"¿dos como el? Espero que no"- dijo Len-"el es la mano derecha de Yohmei, nadie sabe que es realmente, al principio tenia un olor parecido al de un humano pero su poder es increíble, seguro es un hechicero pero aun asi es muy peligroso, egoísta y dicen que el ha hecho cosas horribles, aléjate de el"-le sugirió este

"s-si"-contesto no muy convencido

~Un rato despues~

"este es el dormitorio de los chicos"- dijo Len abriendo la puerta

El chico empezó a buscar en los armarios si le encontraba un uniforme

"toma"- dijo aventándole un par de piezas de ropa-"ten estos pantalones, este suéter y….. Demonios no encuentro ninguna camisa de tu talla ¿Por qué diablos eres tan pequeño?"-pregunto con algo de enojo

Kenta de repente se sintio muy mareado ¿Cómo fue que se enfermó tan de repente?

"¡la encontré!"- exclamo triunfante con una camisa pequeña para Kenta-"oye ¿estas bien?"-

"m-me siento mareado….. q-quiero vomitar"- dijo Kenta cayendo al suelo

"¿Qué pasa Len?"- pregunto uno de los chicos ahí

"el niño nuevo dice que se siente mal"- dijo acariciando el cabello de este

~A la mañana siguiente~

Kenta dormirá tranquilamente pero unos pasos lo hicieron despertar, se dio cuenta de que alguien se acerco a el asi que intento hacerse el dormido

"despierta, te llevare con tus amigos"- dijo una voz mientras ponía la mano cálidamente en su frente

Kenta abrió los ojos de repente, no había nadie en la habitación además de los chicos dormidos pero el juraba haber oído la voz de Ryu.

Fin del capitulo 3


End file.
